


• Fluffy •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Timmy is cold. Armie helps.





	• Fluffy •

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another that's been languishing away in my docs.  
> Un-beta'd, utterly ridiculous smuff with zero plot.

The first time it was socks.

The second, a hoodie.

"Will you pause it again? Sorry..."

Armie just laughs and pushes the button.

This time he comes back with fluffiest, most atrociously pink blanket Armie has ever seen. That such a thing exists outside the bedroom of a Barbie obsessed tween girl makes his head spin for a minute.

"What the _hell_?"

" 's cold." Timmy pouts, dragging half the thing behind him like Linus as he whips it over his shoulders.

"No, yeah- I get that, but — you know what? Never mind."

Timmy flops back into his corner of the couch and buries himself in a mountain of Pepto-colored floof, his eyes and nose the only thing visible. He sits still for a minute waiting for Armie to unpause the movie. When nothing happens, he turns to ask what he's waiting for and finds Armie staring with a mixture of fondness and amusement. "What?"

"That thing is swallowing you whole. I'm trying to decide if a rescue mission is necessary."

"Shut up." He snuggles deeper, his nose disappearing this time.

Armie shakes his head and stretches out his bare legs as he presses play again, but he can't keep his eyes off the distracting pink blob shivering on the opposite end of the couch. He looks so soft....and pitiful. "Come here."

Tim peeks at him from his cocoon, a muffled 'huh?' eeking out from the the depths.

Armie motions with one hand as he shifts his position to stretch out and make a spot for Tim to lay in front of him.

Tim jumps up immediately and starts to lay down.

"Nope. You're gonna have to share. Just watching you shiver is making me cold."

Tim grins and whips off the blanket, happily settling in front of Armie as they both work to arrange it over them. He sighs and snuggles in, pulling Armie's arm around his middle.

Armie uses his free hand to tug the hoodie off Tim's head and nuzzles his face in close to his nape. He exhales softly, directing his hot breath down the back of Tim's collar.

Tim makes the tiniest noise and Armie kisses the delicate curls just starting to come back with a soft smile. "Better?"

"Getting there...." He's still shivering though.

Armie tugs his hand free from Timmy's beneath the blanket and pushes it up under the hem of his shirt and hoodie. He can't fathom how Tim's skin can still feel so warm when he's obviously freezing his ass off.

Tim's belly jumps and he laughs softly as Armie begins tracing little circles around his belly button.

"Have I ever told you that I love that you're so ticklish?"

"No," He squirms a little, "but I kinda guessed."

Armie kisses his neck again. "Does it bother you?"

Tim takes his hand and slides it down to the front of his sweats. "You tell me..."

Armie groans softly and cups his thickening cock through the the soft cotton. "I don't think we're gonna finish this movie."

"Luca will understand. We can just tell him we opted to start rehearsals instead." Tim giggles quietly.

"God I've missed you." Armie rumbles softly, stroking him through the fabric. "Your smell...your laugh...your cold feet."

Tim pushes forward against Armie's hand. "They're getting warmer by the minute."

"Mm...you know, they say the best way to share body heat is skin to skin contact." He slips his hand up and then back down into the waistband of Tim's sweats.

Tim gasps at the contact and reaches down to guide Armie's hand. "I think they might be right."

Armie presses against Tim's back and nips at his neck when he squirms his ass against him. "I think we broke a record this time. I've only been here...what? Three hours?"

"Hm...I was fine in my blanket fort. You started it."

"Should I have let you freeze?" He stops his hand.

Timmy whines and squeezes over his knuckles. "No. This is _much_ better."

Armie wraps one leg around Tim's and pulls it back a little so that Tim has to turn and spread his thighs wider. "Want to grab the lube? I fully intend to finish what I started."

Tim nudges his chin up and mouths at Armie's jaw. "No. I like the friction."

He smiles and angles down for a kiss. "You don't want just a little?"

Tim pulls his hand out and brings it up to his mouth, his eyes locked on Armie's as he licks over his palm several times before pushing it back down into his pants again. "There. All wet." A little smile curls at one corner of his mouth.

Armie finds him already leaking as he closes his fingers around him again. He spreads the pre-come over his head and slides his slick palm down with a gentle squeeze. 

Tim's mouth drops open, his brow pinching in a tiny furrow. He starts to close his eyes as Armie finds a slow rhythm.

"Look at me."

He opens them again and looks directly into Armie's dilated pupils.

"Good boy. I want to see it in your eyes."

"Armie—"

"I've got you." They both start to sweat as he speeds up his stroke. "How does it feel?"

"So good. So fucking good. Just like that..." He starts to fuck up into Armie's hand and wedges his hand down in between their bodies to cup Armie's length. "You're so hard. Fuck...I love that you get off on this." His tongue flicks out over his open lips and plays at the corners as he starts squeezing him. 

"I love watching you. Seeing you go all shaky and breathless just before you come. Knowing I can do this to you...you're so goddamn sexy, Tim."

Tim whimpers and circles his hips, his feet dragging at the blanket and knees drawing up. "Don't stop...I'm almost there."

"I can feel it...god you're so wet, baby."

Tim's eyes go soft, his lips quivering as he lunges up to take Armie's mouth with a soft cry.

Armie pumps his fist hard and fast as he stiffens against his palm as sucks at his tongue.

Warm heat surges over his hand. He rubs himself harder against the pressure of Tim's hand and spins out, the friction and Tim's quiet moans pulling him over the edge with him. He comes in his shorts with a breathless cry.

Tim peaks and squeezes at the wet spot spreading beneath his palm, vibrating as Armie moves and clamps his teeth down on his shoulder.

They open their eyes at look at each other, laughing in ragged little huffs.

"Jesus, that was fast—"

"Fuck _me_ —"

"I don't think I can now." Armie snorts and they both fall out in a fit of giggles. When he finally catches his breath, he nuzzles in close to Tim's ear and purrs softly, "It really has been too long."

Tim turns his face to capture Armie's lips in a sweet kiss. "But you're here now, and we have weeks of rehearsals."

Armie pulls him tighter against him, wrapping him up in a bear hug. "I am, and we do." he murmurs lazily.

Timmy lays quietly for a few minutes. "Armie?"

"Hm?" He stirs from the edge of sleep.

"I'm hot."


End file.
